The present invention is directed to an accessory which is fabricated and shaped to cover the exposed bosom area of the body. Work environments as well as other environments, dress code restrictions apply to the revealing of the cleavage of the women's bosom area. In certain situations and environments the extent of opposed cleavage area makes the woman uncomfortable. Numerous garments are designed to show off the cleavage area, thus the garments restricts the user from wearing a certain garment whenever they chose to.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,846 illustrates a brassiere whereby an exposed cleavage on a woman's body may be adjusted by a band in the center of the brassiere which is instrumental in ruffling the fabric of the center to show more or less of a cleavage.
Published application No. 2007/0281585 illustrates a triangular piece of fabric representing a partial undergarment that is designed to cover an exposed cleavage of a woman's body.